Thunder
by Dajypop
Summary: Seamus doesn't like storms. Warning: Slash, DeanSeamus.


**Title: Thunder**

**Author: Piratedolliebaby**

**Rating: K **

**Fandom: Harry Potter**

**Pairing: DeanSeamus**

**Challenger: Buttercowluvr (Lizzie)**

**Challenge: Use the words lisp, fond, and often in a one-shot within an hour.**

**Summar: Seamus doesn't like storms. Warning: Slash, DeanSeamus.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Dean?" Came a soft Irish whisper from the side of his fourposter bed. Thunder clapped consistently, now, outside the window and roof. The standing ovation the sky gave to the electric flashes that lit up the room as often as they could left the lightly freckled boy trembling.

"P-pleathe..?" It seemed Seamus was shaking so hard he had no choice but to lisp. "Can I thleep with you, mate?" Rolling over to face him, Dean took in the sight of the frightened boy before him, before scooting over and lifting up his covers.

"Hurry up, before I change my mind." And boy, Seamus was curled against Dean's body in seconds, clinging and hiding his head in the other male's chest. Quite often, Dean found Seamus in his bed. It was quite sad, actually, even if he sometimes enjoyed hugging the Finnigan boy's warm body against his own.

"Dean? I'm sorry about earlier.." Seamus whispered, looking up to his darker-skinned friend. "I really am fond of your drawings, mate. I didn't mean to drop 'em."

"Seamus.." Dean sighed, shaking his head. "It's fine...Hagrid helped me fish my sketch pad out of the lake.."

Blushing furiously, the brunette glanced up into Dean's eyes, before his flirty attitude caught up with him and a light, somewhat long peck to the lips caught the poor Thomas boy completely offguard.

Thanking any God that listened that his skin was darker so his flushed face was disregarded, he stared at the rather flippant boy beside him, who just happened to lick his lips and give a coy giggle.

"What's the matter, Dean?" Though the hoarseness of his whisper was faulted by another clap of thunder that had him clinging to his friend tighter, the secret meaning in his words made Dean curse.

"Gods, Seamus.." he murmured, smooshing said boy's head into his chest, "Calm down."

Laughing some, the Irish young man grinned, "You know you liked it."

"Prove it."

Another kiss was delivered to his lips, pressed rather demandingly by a boy refusing to lose. That is, until a squeak was let loose from his throat and he curled once more into a ball near Dean's stomach; the sky was breaking too loudly for Seamus right outside the castle walls.

It seemed there needed to be a way out. Some way to make it so that only they could hear each other, but not hear anything on the outside...that was it!

A silencing charm was mumbled and a wand was waved, an invisible curtain totally cutting them off from the world.

"That better?"

"So much..thanks, Mate."

This was punctuated by yet another kiss. This time, though, both boys held it until there needed to be a break for breath.

"You're so weird, Seamus."

"Heh, Crazy Irish Angel for a reason."

"I guess so." A pause, "My crazy angel."

Without the sound around them, it seemed two things were missed. No more thunder meant that Seamus had no excuse for when he hid his head, mumbling something about that being incredibly sweet. The other thing the boys missed was a certain ginger waking up and catching the kiss.

"Sodding wankers." Was mumbled almost inaudibly before the boy flopped back into sleep, leaving the very newly-formed couple to cuddle and kiss till the early hours of the morning.

Neither boy made it to breakfast or any classes up until Lunch, and even then, with the storm carrying on, there were no more startled squeaks from Seamus. Each clap of thunder brought their hands together beneath the desk or table they were at, visual kisses transferred through the eyes of lovers.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**And it's done..I know it's short, but it was three and a half pages written... ;; I hope you all enjoyed it!**


End file.
